Mechanics, repairmen, technicians and other workmen in practicing their respective trades, frequently find need for portable lamps for high intensity localized illumination of a working area. For example, mechanics frequently utilize a socalled trouble light when repairing automobiles. The trouble light is a portable lamp having a light surrounded by a suitable guard. The lamp is provided with a handle having an on-off switch. On the guard there is a hook whereby the lamp may be suspended in the vicinity of the work area. Frequently, there is no suitable location to suspend the lamp and it must be lain somewhere in the working area. Obtaining the required illumination is difficult. There is no allowance for adjustment of the position of the lamp. If the mechanic is working on a lower portion of the car while it is supported on the ground, the trouble light usually must be positioned on the ground.
In the past, portable lamps having stands have been provided to illuminate local work areas. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,824 to Hinds and U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,594 to Brown. Such lamp stands are typically heavy and awkward, having outwardly extended arms to hold the light over the working area, thus necessitating a heavy base. Light stands have been provided with tripod bases. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,562 to Mack et al. The lamp stands must be supported on level ground. Lamp stands which, because of their weight, must be provided with rollers or casters, are not readily adapted for use on irregular, uneven or sloping ground. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,496 to Rose and U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,537 to Squier.